Chapter 22 (Fairy Tail Campaign): March On, Allied Forces 1
Short Summary Long Summary Chitsujo is cursing and enraged, a rarity in the Kingdom of Menou, having only happened once before, and not when Konton declared war. En route, Kisuke picks up the pace and is shocked at Chitsujo’s anger. When asked, Chitsujo says that Konton’s control over Dan is no regular brainwashing, or obedience seal. Konton has implanted a part of his conscience into the mind of every indoctrinated Coalition Officer. Chitsujo admits he never thought that was possible, adding that the technique’s complexity was probably planned out years in advance, and it won’t be destroyed through normal means. He then compares it to Yhwach’s distribution of his soul to give others power, but notes that Konton is instead bending people to his will, and since he is far stronger than Yhwach, the strongest Act of Chaos, the technique will be much harder to break. Chitsujo then apologizes to Dan, who says he understands, quipping that he isn’t going anywhere. When Chitsujo asks about Kisuke’s presence, the Soul Reaper relays news of the Worth Woodsea victory, but Chitsujo knows that Kisuke wouldn’t have come just for that. Kisuke chuckles at Chitsujo’s intelligence, and tells of Kagura awakening Haki, surprising Chitsujo. When asked how it’s possible, Kisuke theorizes that since the Watchers allowed the worlds to interact, they merged and the energies flowing through the worlds are beginning to combine. In short, anyone could get new powers at anytime. Chitsujo sees the need for Kagura to master her skills, and approves the request for Rayleigh and Mifune to teach the Wizard. Kagura is truly happy, not a frequent thing, that her request was approved, and has met one of Chitsujo’s captains. Once the two depart, Shunsui thinks that his Division just needs to recuperate and they will march on. Ichigo then calls out to him, even remembering to call him Commander, talking about a possible threat. He relays how Midnight said something that disturbed Ichigo greatly, “soon the Alliance won’t be able to tell friend from foe”. While Shunsui would normally brush off threats as arrogance, the threat is specific enough to worry him, and he decides to send a message to Intelligence to inform them, thanking Ichigo for telling him. When Kagura reaches Crocus, Kisuke greets her, but she mistakes him for a homeless man, sadly admitting she has no change. This sends Kisuke to the Corner of Woe, and Mavis giggles that he’s not homeless and is an Intelligence Commander. Kagura worries about a homeless man being a commander, ignoring half of what Mavis said. Mavis utterly fails at trying to console Kisuke, saying that she’s sure he dresses horribly by choice and that he must own a big mansion, sending him into despair from living in a shop. When Mavis sends the escort away, Kagura wonders what kind of girl would have that authority. When Mavis introduces herself, Kagura stutters that Mavis should be dead, and Mavis giggles about being properly resurrected. When Kagura asks what she means, Mavis reveals her invisible presence at the Grand Magic Games, remembering Kagura’s fight with Erza. Mavis then firmly tells Kisuke to pull himself together, and they make their way to a meeting place. Kagura is then introduced to Silvers Rayleigh and Mifune, and she respectfully thanks them both. Rayleigh laughs at the formality, since Luffy never knew of such a thing, while Mifune looks at Kagura slightly warily, and asks for her sword. She tells them she won’t repair it until she is worthy, and after the two teachers give approval, they warn her of the intensity of the coming trouble, especially since they are on such a short timetable. Kisuke then says time won’t be an issue, and then explains the Precipice World, where a few minutes can translate to months worth of training there. Kagura instantly wants to go, but Kisuke warns of the dangers of being caught in the limbo there, adding that he has an old friend who can help. He then says he’ll send his friend Akon to observe, since a Wizard gaining Haki should be studied. When Rayleigh asks when Kagura wishes to start, she steadily says now. In the 2nd Division, many are hesitant to accept Sabo due to his age. He remembers having to prove himself to the Revolutionaries, and decides to do the same here, while also thinking about how close he is to mastering his Devil Fruit. He is about to begin a spar with Gajeel, with spars being officially encouraged within the Division to keep skills sharp. Before the fight starts, Sabo tells the eager Gajeel that he will not use his Devil Fruit powers, unless Gajeel actually forces him into a corner. Gajeel frowns at the apparent arrogance, vowing to make him use the Devil Fruit. After Levy, Jet, and Droy loudly cheer for Gajeel, Hinata asks if Gajeel really can win. When Levy expresses confidence in the Dragon Slayer’s victory, Hinata asks whether Sabo, being a Commander, is stronger, and then Luffy joins in, grinning in support of his brother. Luffy admits Sabo’s superiority to himself, and while he’s never seen him really fight, knowing he’s Dragon’s number two must mean something. After Levy and Luffy go back and forth, Hinata asks about Luffy’s relation, leading to the Pirate admitting he has no brothers by blood, but Ace and Sabo were the only family he had. Renji enters, and while he admits Gajeel’s strength, he tells of his one fight with Sabo, and it wasn’t even close, despite Sabo only using Haki. When Luffy laughs at Renji looking weak compared to Sabo, Renji vows to find the Commander’s weakness. After Sabo lays the ground rules of no killing or maiming, Marco shouts for the match to begin. Gajeel starts with an Iron Dragon Club, but Sabo just stops it barehanded, without Haki. Angered, Gajeel charges with his Iron Dragon Scales, with Rogue noting that while Gajeel is already serious, Sabo isn’t. Gajeel swings an Iron Dragon Hard Fist, but it’s stopped just like the last attack, with Sabo’s grip shattering the scales, shocking Levy. When Gajeel asks how Sabo can stop the attacks, the Commander likens his fingers to the claws of a dragon. Amused, Gajeel proclaims he was made to slay dragons, and gives an Iron Dragon ROAR! Sabo twirls his pipe, shocking everyone by taking the attack head-on. Hinata uses her Byakugan and notices the entire pipe covered in Haki, stopping the roar. Gajeel attempts to follow up with an Iron Dragon Sword, but that is blocked by Sabo’s pipe, and leaves an opening. Sabo quickly takes advantage with a Dragon Claw, breaching Gajeel’s defense and sending him flying. While Levy still hopes for Gajeel’s victory, Renji and Luffy know Sabo is on a completely different level, with the latter cheering for his brother. Gajeel then uses Iron Shadow Dragon Mode, impressing Sabo and Rogue. Gajeel then vanishes into everyone else’s shadows. When Gajeel attempts to surprise with an iron club, Sabo uses his Observation Haki to sense the attack and dodges. Gajeel then uses an Iron Shadow Dragon Sword, which is blocked by Sabo’s pipe, and is countered with a Dragon Tail, shattering the sword. Sabo follows up with a Dragon Claw, flooring Gajeel. Sabo pauses and tells Gajeel he won’t think less of him if he gives up against an overmatched opponent. Gajeel then protests that the fight isn’t over yet, going for broke with a head-on charge. He unleashes an Advanced Dragon Slayer Secret Art, Karma Demon: Iron Shadow Spiral. Sabo then meets the attack with a Dragon Claw Fist: Dragon Breath, stopping it cold, shocking everyone. Sabo then grabs Gajeel, and finishes the fight with a Dragon Jaw, leaving Levy speechless and Luffy excitedly shouting. Sabo apologizes for overdoing it, and when the fight is declared over, the whole crowd cheers, with Luffy asking for a fight that is politely refused. Hinata gasps and thinks of how he’d do against Kakashi or Tsunade. Lisanna then wonders how Sabo would do against Fairy Tail’s S-Class, pushing the thought away when visualizing the destruction. Renji compares him to fellow prodigy, Tōshirō. Eventually the sparring became partying, with Sabo drinking with Gajeel to make amends. He apologizes, saying he had to prove himself amongst comrades, saying he set up the sparring matches for that purpose, and anyone strong would have been sufficient. Gajeel sighs about not being able to blame him for that, remembering how he had to prove himself when he first joined Fairy Tail, bringing back memories of Phantom Lord. He then cackles about there being no way the Division won’t accept Sabo after his curb-stomp, and the two cheer and drink. Luffy shouts about Hinata’s Byakugan, earning a giggle from the demure girl. He then puts his hands behind his back, asking once again how many fingers. When Renji protests that the Byakugan is not for entertainment, Hinata insists that she’s fine with Luffy liking her eyes. She activates them, and correctly states how many fingers. Luffy shouts in amazement, and then pleads for her to do it again. When Hinata concedes, her father Hiashi thinks about shutting down Luffy’s heart if he keeps treating the Byakugan like a sideshow attraction. Marco tells him to lay off, knowing he’s a good kid because of his brother. When Hiashi asks, he admits he only knew about his relation to Dragon, still disbelieving of it. When Luffy shouts again, Hiashi proclaims he will end Luffy if he asks again, and only calms after Hinata’s frantic protests. Marco then tells Hiashi about Ace, and his death at Marineford, earning sympathy from Hiashi, noting how happy he seems despite the loss. Marco relays how horrible it was to see Luffy’s spirit break after that, then tells Hiashi of the vow the remaining Whitebeard Pirates made when Luffy resurfaced, that they would be there for Luffy no matter what. As Hiashi thinks about their similar tragedies, he comes back to reality when Luffy asks Hinata once again, duly saying Luffy is a dead man. Kisuke is telling Yoruichi about Midnight’s threat, and she questions what it means. Kisuke admits his surprise when first hearing it in Shunsui’s message, with Yoruichi guessing that while it is obvious the intent is to make everyone turn on themselves, the question is how? Kisuke then says he’ll speak to Mavis about the stuff in this world, pausing at the word experience. Yoruichi asks if that was an age joke, adding that women don’t like their age being made fun of. Kisuke snidely says it’s a compliment, since age means wisdom, but that doesn’t seem to apply in Yoruichi’s case. She loudly curses, with Kisuke hanging up, vowing to kill him. Sai then tries to comfort her, saying not having wisdom doesn’t mean she doesn’t have good qualities. When she asks if he’s implying stupidity, Sai says his book says to be honest with friends, so they can improve. Yoruichi responds with an uppercut, with an Aburame commenting on the lack of subtlety. Sai guesses that women don’t like hearing the truth, no matter the world. She then calms down, and looks up who she stationed in North Fiore so she can relay orders to investigate. It turns out Soifon and Kankurō’s unit is in the area. Soifon blushes at her beloved Yoruichi giving her a job. The Commander relays orders to investigate a possible super weapon in the area, saying that since they have no physical description, Soifon will just have to keep her eyes peeled. If they do find it, they can destroy it if possible, but they shouldn’t take risks. She repeats that Investigation is the first priority, and ends by reaffirming her faith in Soifon, earning a very red blush. Kankurō teases Soifon about her affection, leading to Soifon comically chasing him with Suzumebachi. Orochimaru laughs at the magnificent sight before him, eagerly anticipating how soon it will be finished. Kimimaro Kaguya approaches him, saying the troops are ready to move out at his command, with the Sannin saying Szayel Aporro Granz can handle the site while he is gone. While he admits he’s too weak to take Sasuke’s body, he thinks of other candidates, and the potential knowledge and strength of them. Kimimaro eagerly volunteers to bring whomever Orochimaru wants, even offering his own body. Orochimaru puts on a fake sweet voice, saying that while he appreciates the offer, he has a twist in mind for his next body. He tells a confused Kimimaro that certain bodies out there have “vigor”, and he will take them before seizing Sasuke’s. When Kimimaro asks, Orochimaru smiles and says his next host will not be a Ninja. Appearing Characters Chitsujo Dan Katō Kisuke Urahara Kagura Mikazuchi Shunsui Kyōraku Ichigo Kurosaki Mavis Vermillion Silvers Rayleigh Mifune Sabo Gajeel Redfox Levy McGarden Jet Droy Hinata Hyūga Monkey D. Luffy Renji Abarai Marco Rogue Cheney Lisanna Strauss Hiashi Hyūga Yoruichi Shihōin Sai Soifon Kankurō Kimimaro Kaguya Orochimaru Abilities Magic * Iron Dragon Slayer ** Iron Dragon Scales ** Iron Dragon Hard Fist ** Iron Dragon Roar ** Iron Dragon Sword * Iron Shadow Dragon Mode ** Iron Shadow Dragon Sword ** Advanced Dragon Slayer Secret Art, Karma Demon: Iron Shadow Spiral Jutsu * Byakugan Haki * Observation Haki Zanpakuto * Suzumebachi (雀蜂, Hornet) Techniques * Dragon Claw * Dragon Tail * Dragon Claw Fist: Dragon Breath * Dragon Jaw Previous/Next Chapter Previous Chapter: Chapter 21 (Fairy Tail Campaign): Better Yourself Next Chapter: Chapter 23 (Fairy Tail Campaign): March On, Allied Forces 2Category:March On, Allied Forces Arc Category:Chapters Category:Fairy Tail Campaign